


caved

by pencilfoster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Italics everywhere, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, diving head first into the trash hole, kylo is ridiculously horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilfoster/pseuds/pencilfoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo just really needs an orgasm.<br/>Like, really, really needs an orgasm.<br/>(Also Hux is a lil amused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	caved

**Author's Note:**

> straight up whacking off.  
> that's all this is.  
> for my trash babies~  
> (i fucking love euphemisms for jerking a dick, man. highlight of my life.)

Stress can consume a person, and Kylo knew that just as well as the next guy.

In the recesses of his angst-ridden mind, he also knew that a good orgasm would easily relieve such stress, which had settled itself in his shoulders and was screeching in his head. But the Knights of Ren were dedicated warriors who existed solely for the purpose of bringing order to the galaxy. The Knights of Ren were practically _gods_. If he resorted to feeding such a _disgustingly basic_ instinct just to quell a little stress, he would be no better than Resistance _trash_. He was too strong to succumb to such human needs. He would not be _weak_.

But . . . it couldn't hurt, right? It's not like he did it all the time - practically ever, actually. He denied himself any form of physical pleasure since the first time he tried it - a late-teenaged Kylo beat himself off to a rather . . . loud climax just weeks into training under Snoke, who never found out about the event, but the guilt ate Kylo from the inside out and he swore he'd never do it again.

However, as he lay on his bed with achingly tense shoulders and a screaming headache (the worst he'd experienced in years, for the record,) he was considering his options, which were (un?)fortunately limited and in favor of a mind-blowing orgasm:

1\. He could fall asleep, but that wasn't happening with a headache that scored a solid 7 on the Richter scale.

2\. Bacta was easy enough to come by, but it wouldn't soothe the stress-induced tension in his shoulders, and any form of painkillers were out of the question due to a recent spiel of Hux's about using painkillers _only if absolutely necessary_ , in the name of conservation or something.

3\. Kylo had already taken a scalding hot shower, which was nice, but was ineffective in combating the raging negativity coursing through him.

4\. Destroying shit was always a truthfully soulful experience, but it typically resulted in a General with a face as red as his hair, and that would only add more weight to the problem.

So he lied there. Sprawled out on the mattress. In the dark. In nothing but a pair of black briefs. Trying to think of a reason not to shove his hand in his pants.

For the sake of his pride, he struggled against the urge for quite a while as his cock began to harden. The first pump of blood turned his cheeks a warm, rosy pink that spread to his ears and neck as the minutes went by and the bulge steadily grew. Cautiously he lifted his right hand from his side and settled it atop his hipbone, taking a breath, slowly hooking his thumb around the waistband of his briefs, inching his hand closer to his pulsing erection. He moved his hand to wrap around his dick and-

". . . _fuck_."

His thumb ghosted over the sweet spot beneath the head and he gasped, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back the moans as he gently rubbed the sensitive skin. He pulled his underwear off and leaned against the pillows in one swift motion, exhaling and fighting heavy eyelids while softly circling a fingertip around the slick head of his cock; his breath hitched in his throat and his teeth sunk deeper into his now-swollen bottom lip, the tang of blood dancing in his mouth. A fat drop of precum rolled down the top of his needy cock and the resulting shudder tore through him like a tidal wave; he gathered the glistening fluid in his palm and twisted his hand around his dick, this time unable to suppress the desperate moan that escaped his throat.

Once he started stroking, he, to put it simply, fucking lost it.

He started slowly, but even so a sharp, shaky gasp rang through the Knight's quarters and his body quivered. _Stars_ , this felt fucking amazing. He picked up speed, pausing every ten strokes or so to thumb over the very tip, eliciting the most wanton moans and whimpers and raising goosebumps across pale skin. He lowered his head back into the pillows, inky hair becoming slick with sweat, eyebrows knit upwards and mouth agape in the sweetest expression. The room filled with breathy moans and hushed obscenities as the overload of sensation swallowed him whole.

And a naked, sweaty, incredulously horny Kylo Ren was not what Hux expected to find whilst snooping through the security feed.

It was a sight to behold, really: the infamous, powerful Master of the Knights of Ren, lost in his own touch as he jerked himself off.

Hux usually saw him meditating in his bedroom, or working out in the training rooms, or stalking the corridors until some ungodly hour of the day cycle. But this, this was a first. And Hux was reluctant to admit to himself that he was _insanely_ turned on, his own cock straining against his pants as he watched Kylo desperately pump his, sweet little moans just barely audible.

Kylo, on the other hand, was so far gone in the overwhelming waves of pleasure that he wouldn't have noticed if the ginger had snuck into his quarters. His chest heaved with labored breath and his heart galloped; his skin was sheen with sweat and his hair clung to his neck and forehead. He could feel the telltale heat of climax pooling in his belly, hot pleasure building in his abused cock; his orgasm tore through him, shaking him to the core. He screamed, arching his back, cock spurting globs of sticky white cum all over his abdomen. Stars danced behind his eyelids as he rode the high for what seemed like miles.

He was left spent, breathing hard and covered with his own release, and blissfully unaware of the show he had put on.

Hux, who had been biting down on the back of his hand, quickly shut off the security feed and rushed to his quarters, praying along the way that no one would notice the . . . particularly _odd_ shape of his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp looks like it's gonna be a multi-chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> stay tuned for more gay shit, sinners  
> tags will be updated i guess  
> ily <3


End file.
